


Human Bloom

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Series: 性幻想三十題 [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, 性幻想三十题
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: 说是三十题……实际上一个cp只有15个段子（





	Human Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 2 一次场景中有火的性事: 篝

木柴正噼里啪啦地响着。

火星时不时从淡黄的外焰中飞溅出来，明亮的颜色与热度在降落时逐渐消散，最终变为灰黑的木屑掉落在安田的脚边。他隐约间感受到了身边变换的热度，靠近篝火的一侧随着风向时冷时热，他想伸手去取外衣，却发现湿淋淋的衣服还挂在篝火对面低矮的树枝上。

“安田さん，”挺拔的男人凑了过来，他裸着上身，金色的发丝还在滴水，满身都是湖里的水草味，“明天会有人来吗？”

安田看着他干燥的嘴唇和滚动的喉结，看着他脖颈上留存着的水珠在微弱的火光下反射出点点光芒，不由得慢慢直起身来。明明是今天才因为在山林里被困而认识，却好像已经熟悉得深入骨髓了。

“会有的，大仓さん。”他再向前俯身，说话时的热气仿佛也喷洒在对方的锁骨上，凝结成更薄的水珠。安田的手在他还没有意识到的时候，就已经抚上了大仓好看的下颌线，然后是短小的青茬，从侧脸一直摩挲着来到下巴，然后是嘴唇，然后是湿热的舌头。安田的眼睛一直盯着大仓，大仓也就那么看着安田，边看边含进了他的手指，边看边移到安田那块狭小的用塑料雨衣铺就的临时座位上。

他们身上的水珠逐渐蒸发殆尽，更多其他的痕迹却被留了下来，大仓局促地亲吻着身下人的眼纹，又被安田引导着一起唇齿交缠，他并不熟练，也不热衷，只是心底里莫名腾起的冲动想要占有对方。

好像一切都是理所当然。

炽热的物什顶在湿软的穴口，大仓扣着安田抬起的腰逐渐向里深入，紧致的内里险些令他缴械。火星噼里啪啦的声音掩盖了一些呻吟，因为痛楚，抑或是快感所致，身下的人颤抖着转过身来，双腿扣紧了大仓的腰。燃烧木柴的声音让大仓有些不满，他便更加用力地将自己送进去。透明的雨衣在交叠的身体动作下被不断地移位，安田只觉得肩膀已经能感受到与石砾的摩擦，但下身的快感早已令他无法分心，他有些自暴自弃地放开了声音，急促而甜腻的音节几乎要盖过那些吵闹的木屑。

“安田さん……”大仓有些颤抖地叫他，在高潮将至的时候贴着安田的耳根亲吻他的耳垂，“如果明天能得救的话……”

他的后半句还未出口，小个子便偏过头再次吻住了他，安田坏心眼地咬了咬对方的舌尖，本想睁开眼看看大仓的反应，却猝不及防地被猛烈的顶弄送上了顶点，身体痉挛着趴倒在大仓的身上，紧缩的甬道令大仓也屏息射了出来，一时间，这块平地上只剩下篝火燃烧的声音糅杂着彼此的喘息，安田抬起头索吻，却尝到了浅淡的血腥味。

“被咬出血了。”大仓慢慢地退出安田的身体，他的小腹上全是粘腻的白浊，安田笑了笑，也侧过身去，半边脊背的肌肤上全是细小的划痕与泥土，而混着血丝的精液正从大腿内侧缓缓滴下。

“我也够呛。”安田胸口的起伏依旧没有平复，嘴角的红肿都是面前金发男人干的好事，“不出去怎么让你赔呢，大仓さん？”


End file.
